Stuck in the snow
by LivInTheMoment
Summary: Dave and Karkat are going on a road trip but OH NO the car breaks down, they're now stuck in the middle of nowhere with no heat. - General warning for smut. This is my first fic so critiques would be great ;u;


"Damn it Strider!" Dave and Karkat had been trying to start up the car again for an hour, they were failing miserably. It didn't help that they were in the middle of nowhere and the only heat was miles away. They had been taking a road trip across the country because Karkat had wanted to see some of Earth's landmarks. "Hey, it's not my fault you wanted to road trip in the middle of winter." Dave glared at Karkat from behind his sunglasses, he was pissed and not just because he was cold but because the sun would be setting soon. "We're going to have to stay here for the night." He was well aware of the fact that it was going to get much colder once the sun set.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way I'm sleeping next to you!" Karkat looked down the road and frowned. "We should just start walking towards the next town." He turned to start walking but Dave grabbed his arm. "You're an idiot, if we start walking we'll freeze before we get anywhere near the next town." Karkat pulled his arm away from Dave's grip and growled "Fuck you Strider." The grey skinned boy opened the car door and slid into the backseat, slamming the door behind him. Dave sighed, this was going to be a long night. The blonde opened the trunk and pulled out a few thick blankets, he had planned for something like this because his car wasn't the most reliable. He opened the backseat door and climbed in next to Karkat before closing and locking the doors.

"Here take it." He said as he tossed a blanket at Karkat who took it gratefully and wrapped it around himself. Dave could see the other boy shivering as he wrapped a blanket around himself. It was quiet for a long time before either of them spoke. "Jesus it's really fucking cramped back here." The blonde was frustrated with how close he was to Karkat, it made things a hell of a lot more awkward for him. "What the hell do you expect me to do about it?" Karkat shot back, he hated being cooped up in this stupid car with Strider, he could think of nothing worse. That ended their interaction for about another hour which is when Dave woke up. "Jegus fucking christ Strider! Get the fuck off of me!" Dave had accidentally fallen asleep on Karkat's shoulder and was currently being shaken awake. "What the hell? You could have just pushed me off you know, you didn't have to wake me up for fucks sake."

Karkat sighed and leaned back against the headrest, "Why did you agree to take me on a 'road trip' Strider?" he asked, he was curious because their relationship had always been one that was mostly yelling and calling each other names, not being kind and taking each other on cheesy human road trips. Dave was startled by the question and he looked over at the grey skinned alien "Well I guess it's because…I wanted to be the one to show you, not John or Jade or Rose. I wanted to share these memories with you." He blushed, he wasn't sure why he told Karkat that and he braced himself for the ribbing that was sure to come. "Wow Strider." Here it came. "You mean that?" Karkat was just as surprised as Dave when he spoke. "Well yeah I guess so." Karkat found himself smiling for the first time in a _very_ long time, he moved closer to the blonde and looked down shyly.

"Dave you're pretty cool you know that?" Dave looked over at Karkat when he said this and frowned slightly. "Where did that come from?" he asked. The Alternian boy was confused by his feelings, he had never felt this way before not even around Terezi. As strange as all of these feelings were it was stranger still that he was feeling them for a human. "I think I like you Dave, in your weird human vocabulary I think it's called a crush." He found himself blushing when Dave stared at him, his jaw dropped in surprise and his cheeks flushed red. "Wow I-" His words were cut short when Karkat suddenly kissed him, his lips were cold and sort of rough from the frigid air but it felt right and all Dave could do was kiss him back.

When their lips parted they just stared at each other for a moment, Dave tried to speak but again he was cut off with a kiss. The blonde had to push Karkat away to get a word in. "Damn it Vantas, would you stop kissing me for a second and let me talk?" Karkat frowned, not wanting Dave to reject him or put him down. Instead what Karkat got was the complete opposite, "I like you too dumbass. Now come here." He opened his arms, inviting Karkat to join him in his blanket. Karkat slid into Dave's arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips, his hands gripping his shirt as they kissed. Dave parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue along Karkat's bottom lip. The blonde could feel a shiver run through his partner's body which made him smile, he gently forced Karkat's lips apart and slid his tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth which coaxed a soft moan from the back of Karkat's throat.

Dave slipped his hands under Karkat's shirt which granted him a hiss when his cold fingers connected with his skin. Karkat moved a hand up to the blonde's neck, his fingers reaching up to twist themselves into his hair as his tongue moved against Dave's in an intricate battle for dominance. A low growl ripped itself from Dave's vocal chords as he pulled Karkat to straddle his lap, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck where he bit and kissed at the sensitive skin. Karkat let out a soft moan, his grip on Dave's hair growing tighter as the blonde left little love marks all along his neck. The quiet moans that came from Karkat every now and then made him shiver with excitement. As Dave lifted Karkat's shirt off over his head he leaned in to kiss his chest just below his throat, the new sensation sending pangs of fire through his body as Karkat hurried to pull off Dave's shirt as well. Karkat moaned and ran his fingers through Dave's soft blonde hair as he kissed and bit and stroked his grey skin. When Dave pulled away Karkat whined in protest but was cut off with a quick kiss and three words. "Pants, off, now."

He was all too happy to comply with the order. After quite a bit of awkward shuffling and falling and laughter they had soon stripped down to nothing and had resumed their positions. Karkat blushed when he saw Dave's erect member, his own tentabulge becoming harder at the sight of it. Dave reached out and grasped Karkat's bulge without hesitation and began to pump it gamely as his lips crashed against the grey skinned boy's in an urgent and needy kiss. Karkat gasped and moaned into the kiss as Dave rubbed his bulge. The blonde showered his somewhat shy lover with fervent kisses and stroked his bulge faster, tightening his grip as he picked up speed which elicited a groan of pure uncensored delight. Karkat wrapped his hand around Dave's erection and blushed as he began to stroke it roughly, knowing Dave wouldn't want him to spare any time being tender. Dave hissed at the sudden pleasure that shot through him when he felt Karkat's cold fingers gripping his manhood.

He let his head fall back onto the headrest as he bit his lip and continued to pump Karkat's bulge in his tight grip. "Aghh fuck!" He moaned loudly, his member was already throbbing with the stimulation, his body tense and his hips bucking involuntarily. Dave could tell that Karkat was close to release, his moans and gasps had grown louder at every increase in pressure on his twitching bulge. It was only because of Karkat's restraint that he had held on so long. The blonde pumped his lover's bulge roughly a few more times before Karkat came all over Dave's fingers with a loud groan of ecstasy. Dave lifted his hand up to his lips and slowly cleaned the genetic material off of his fingers with a slight smirk, this got quite a flustered response from Karkat.

As soon as Dave had finished the excruciating task of licking his fingers clean Karkat forced a passionate kiss on his lips, gripping Dave's member and stroking it with renewed enthusiasm. The blonde gripped the blankets tightly with one hand the other moving to the back of Karkat's head to pull him deeper into the hot kiss. He shuddered and growled as Karkat twisted his hands as he rubbed his hard erection, breaking the kiss to bite and suck on his neck. Dave moaned as Karkat kissed down his body and began to suck on the head of his member "Fuck! I'm..gonna…N-nnghhh!" he came, and hard, into Karkat's mouth who swallowed all that was given to him.

The tension left Dave's body as he put on his boxers and smiled happily as Karkat curled up next to him after doing the same. He wrapped the discarded blankets around them and closed his eyes to go to sleep. He heard Karkat mumble something and though he never told, he had heard clearly what he said. "I love you, you fucking asshole."


End file.
